Rook
The Rook is an Assassin-type Demigod. Literally a moving castle, he is equipped with a giant hammer, and carries two towers on his shoulders and a Trebuchet on his head. The Rook's abilities are comprised of defensive skills, siege weaponry. The Rook is the poster guy for Demigod, and appears on the game's cover. Description Strengths :Very durable :Many independent weapons Weaknesses :Large target :Slow movement speed The Rook is big and bulky. He will never evade attacks, especially another Rook's Hammer Slam. He will always be the last Demigod to be deployed into battle, and generally, will never be able to flee a battle. You can offset these weaknesses with the use of teleport scrolls. Play Style The Rook is a slow-moving Demigod who crushes enemies with his hammer. He is a dangerous melee fighter and does not fall easily. He can upgrade himself to gain additional weapons that target enemies independently, and he can raise Towers of Light to defend an area. When he is low on health, the Rook can drain material from structures to heal himself. The rook's abilities drain little mana, but he has a small mana pool, making him quite dependent on it. It is recommended to start the game by buying equipment which will boost his mana pool and mana regeneration. If done right, then you will be able to use your abilities non-stop (your mana will regenerate faster than your cooldown) Skills Active Passive 20px Archer Tower: The Rook builds an arrow tower on his left shoulder which fires automatically. A bit weak, and mostly just a prerequisite for Tower of Light :20px Tower Of Light: The Rook builds a tower of light on his right shoulder which fires automatically. :20px Trebuchet: Builds a trebuchet on the Rook's back. Useful for destroying towers while doing other stuff. :20px Poisoned Arrows: The Rook's Arrow Tower now fires poisoned arrows. 20px God Strength: The Rook calls upon divine might, increasing his standard attack by 50 each rank. 20px Enhanced Attributes: Improves attributes of the Rook. Guides Lore — Mard Hammerhand came to the aid of the wretched Belronders at their darkest hour. Their hill-kingdom had been all but annihilated by the armies of the Vlemish and the Plenor, the two giant kingdoms between which it was sandwiched. Mard, a hearty and cheerful warrior who carried a hammer the size of a birthday breadloaf, offered his services to the Fathers of Belrond. He was a skilled quarry-man and builder, and showed the Belronders how to mine the granite underneath Greymount Hill. Under Mard's direction, they used these giant stones to erect a great keep. Almost as soon as it was completed, the stronghold witnessed two separate battles, first against the Vlemish and then against the Plenor. To their surprise, the Belronders trounced both armies, not least because Mard was an inspired captain and a ferocious warrior. The Belronders rejoiced, and saw Mard as a member of their family. The Vlemish and Plenor, reeling from their separate defeats at the hands of the Belronders, joined together to send an elite army to finish off Mard and his keep. Just before nightfall on the first day of the battle, Mard was felled by a ballista and dragged back to the keep by his seconds. To satisfy Mard's final request, his body was placed on a bed in the keep's central tower. The Fathers of Belrond despaired. Their anguish only deepened when they discovered Mard's body had somehow disappeared during the night. The next day, as Belrond's army prepared to be slaughtered, the keep suddenly began to shudder. Slowly, the structure rose and reshaped itself, taking the form of a great stone giant. The walking castle attacked the invading armies with a huge rocky hammer, routing them completely. When its work was finished, the giant returned to its perch on Greymount Hill and settled back into place. Returning to their keep, the Belronders found Mard's body lying in its bed, a wry smile on its face. His body was never moved, and his smile never faded. Notes *Upon death he deals 200 damage to enemies in a range of 10 *If Rook's weapon damage is above 250, his attacks gain cleave. Achievements Miscellaneous * Disco Rook Category:Demigods Category:Assassins